uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
'Fire creatures are known to be men, dwarves, orcs, dragons and imps, amongst others.' Do not scoff at my mentioning these beings, reader. Although you may believe that they are the stuff of bedtime stories, they are very real - and quite deadly. Only the most powerful Fire Mages can control a dragon, and it is said that Golgoth, the Lord of Death himself raises Fire Dragons in preparation for his final onslaught on Uthrandir. Many consider the realm of Fire to be the birthplace of all dragons and say that deep in most remote part of that kingdom the mother of all dragons has her layer, a place rumored to contain fantastic treasures. Imps are the dark cousins of the elves, hiding in hot springs and foul-smelling mudpots. Balrogs are among the most elusive of the Fire creatures. These cruel, demonic creatures despise the world of mortals and can only be pressed into service by blackmail or threat of death. Fire followers tend to be volitile and hot tempered having a unsoothing fascination for the destruction and death of things. However, there are those followers that revere life and the cyclicar flow of it all, as with the Patron Solus, he who died and lived again. 'The Patrons of Fire are as follows:' 'Thok'Dath, The Furious' Title: The Uncontrollable flame Patron of: Fury, Independence, orcs, trolls Physical description: A seemingly average male Orc, branded on his forehead a name, Lok’Thar, given to him by his former master. The shackles of his captivity still attached to his limbs, only broken. Personality: Thok'Dath is keen on his freedom, he has neither good, nor bad intentions, he merely wants his freedom, and the freedom of his worshippers. If he gets this, he will be glad. If he however does not get this, he will be furious and even his most trusted servants have to take care as to not step into the path of this god, for in his blind determination to obtain his goal, Thok'Dath will break every bone, rip off every bit of flesh and take every flicker of hope for survival for anyone who stands in his way. Offerings to this god, might be the broken shackles you once wore, or anything else resembling the freedom that you have obtained. An interesting custom is that of slavers, who donate the shackles of the slaves that were freed or escaped to Thok'Dath, in hopes of keeping his fury from them for now. Who Follows: Freed slaves, orcs Faith: Fire 'Ruina, the Insane' Title: Fire Witch Patron of: The sheer destruction, blind power Physical description: Wreathed in flame the insane one moves like the ash on the wind. Going where ever she pleases, burning in her path. Wild and beautiful her skin carries the chars of her reckless abandon and uncontrollable ire. Her blacken hair seem to glow like oil, ebony against her ivory skin. Personality: You don’t want to get on her black list. Ruina is ruthless, burning everything in her path like a wild, uncontrolled fire. She is easily triggered and it does not take much to get on her bad side. However, if she casts her blessings on you, you will have no better ally in the battlefield. Fierce and unyielding. She can surprisingly be charmed by gifts of coal and the nicest pine wood you can find. Who follows: Warriors of all kinds, miners with a taste for tnt. Faith: Fire 'Solus, He who died, then lived again' Title/race: Phoenix Patron of: Renewal, rebirth, hope Physical description: A great phoenix with plumage as radiant as the sun, his feathers gleam in a variety of reds, yellows, and oranges and seem to flicker like flames. Personality: Solus is not a Patron with a personality for Solus, how wise as he may be and how many lives he may have lived, is but an animal, and animals cannot speak. Few however have said that they felt the touch of his warm voice in their minds, and that he told them not to worry, for from disaster, comes hope, as from darkness comes light and from death comes life. He requires no offers, but once every many years a phoenix may fly into a temple of Solus to live his last days, and a feast will be organised. At the end of the feast, once the bird is sleeping his final sleep, it will catch fire and turn to ashes. Yet as many know, the phoenix will be reborn from the ashes and the life of the priests will be dedicated to helping the young phoenix grow and preparing it for departure. ﻿ ﻿Who Follows: Those who mourn Faith: Fire